Hold On
by trucalifornian
Summary: Death,tears,love,fights,a diary,and some rubber bands...anymore questions?
1. Introduction

Chapter 1- Introduction  
  
Once you commit a crime in the state of Texas it would be logical to choose jail out of the choices they give you. But every once in a while some would say Camp Green Lake and spend what seems like eternity in living hell. The vinyl seat of the bus sticks to your legs and a red ring is left on your wrist from the handcuffs. Then you start to look back and wish you said jail because at least you would be somewhere cold. Once you leave the bus you meet someone named Mr. Sir. Now don't ask me about the name, I wouldn't know the answer to your question. Soon there's Mr. Pendanski. He gives you the impression of an overly optimistic low-life who didn't know what to do, with his life. Then you're assigned to a tent, where you just might meet the best people of your life.  
  
My names Riley Elizabeth Dawson, and this is where my story begins, Enjoy. 


	2. 3rd Girl at CGL

* * *

Chapter 2- 3rd girl at CGL  
  
To have 9 pairs of eyes stare at you in plain silence would make someone feel uneasy. You get that feeling like they were just talking about you and quickly stopped so you wouldn't hear. But to have 9 pairs of eyes stare at you a few seconds after you arrive at Camp Green Lake just makes you feel like a Martian.  
  
"Everybody!!! This is Riley!!!" Pendanski announced. "She'll be in D- tent." _' Otherwise you'd take me to this tent because...'_ "That's Rex, Theodore, Ricky, Jose, Alan, Stanley, Alexandra, Erika, and Zero. Now if you have any questions just ask me or D-tent. I want you guys to treat Riley with respect. All of you guys know what it's like being at Camp Green Lake for the first time. Well that's it. I think I'll leave you guys up to the rest." With a clap of his hands Pendanski was out of the tent in a flash.  
  
It was like the on going staring contest, just never ending which is the same thing as on going. Just staring and staring until...the girl named Erika stepped up, her black hair stood out against her pale skin. The silver streaks of course were faded looking like old gray hairs. I wondered if her hair was died black, but I didn't get a good chance to look at it since it's rude to stare. I wonder if they knew that.  
  
"It's actually Rain," She pointed to herself before turning towards the others. _' Now it would be 8 pairs of eyes.' _"Sly, Caveman, Squid, Magnet, Zigzag, Armpit, X-ray, and Zero." "So you mean he doesn't have a real name?" The question just popped out of my mouth, sounding incredibly stupid. I wondered if he wanted to be called Zero 24/7. "I guess." Rain shrugged before walking out with all the guys. '_ Well that's a nice warm welcome from them.'  
  
_ "Your cot is over here. Don't mind Rain, she doesn't talk much." I looked up at the person who was talking; I really didn't realize what I was doing for a minute. I followed Alexandra to the far back corner of the sickly green tent where my "lovely" cot was. "Oh, and by the way, never call me Alexandra. It's Sly, and if ya know me well enough, I just might let you call me Alex." "Ok." I murmured. She looked at me with her deep brown eyes and said something that I would always remember, "Looks like you're the third girl at Camp Green Lake...for now."  
  
Milagros  
  
Skittles n' Sparky  
  
Jazandsas  
  
Kirjava Deamon  
  
Uber  
  
Thanks for reviewing!!! You guys rock!!! 


	3. Sophie

**A/N- may not be best chapter...**

Chapter 3- Sophie

When Sly told me that I wouldn't be the newbie for long, I didn't think much of it. But when the infamous yellow bus came 3 weeks later, I learned a lot more about Sly.

The dust clouds settles around the buss making it easier to see who was coming off. I stood with Erika, aka Rain, by our tent. She wasn't surprised that another girl stepped off the bus. But I, some what was.

"Ok, Rain," I started

"Yeah."

"How did Sly know that another girl was coming?"

Rain smiled with an expression of, 'that's Sly for ya.'

"She knows everything. She knows what's going on with the Warden. She knows Mr. Sir's real name. She knows everything about anyone who is new or a veteran here. And she knows it all by just reading a file."

I stayed silent. Knowing everything about everyone is weird.

"So what _is_ going on with the Warden?"

"I really don't know. She didn't tell me. Come on, let's go back to the tent and wait for the newbie. God I love that word."

"Everybody, this is Sophie Connors!"

That sentence gave me flashbacks to when I was new. I looked up from picking at my cot and saw a short, lean girl with a baseball cap covering her eyes. She seemed a bit smarter in the way she dressed since she wore shorts and a t-shirt instead of pants. Like most of did when we first came here.

"Now I know that you guys have heard this speech before but, I'll just make it different and simple. I want all of you to respect Sophie. Respect others and they'll respect you. I'll leave the rest to you.

I rolled my eyes at the cheesy-ness of Pendanski's 'speech'. D-tent introduced themselves differently then when I came. A few of them left to go take a shower, but most stayed, relaxing on their cot. I felt almost special from the fact that Sophie's cot was right next to mine. But if she weren't the nicest person in the world, it would be more hell for me.

The black duffle bag that belonged to Sophie was thrown onto her cot. I looked up and noticed that her hat was off and she was looking at me. Her grassy green eyes were emphasized by the black eyeliner and mascara she wore and her side swept bangs gave her a mature look. I wouldn't be surprised if she ever played a 60's siren, even though she didn't have blonde hair. But that didn't mater.

"Is this my cot?" She asked. "Cause if it isn't I'm really sorry." The tone and softness of her voice made seem like she was nervous. I simply nodded and she smiled back.

I lied down on my cot just thinking on what'd I do when I went back home. I caught Squid a few times, watching Sophie unpack her stuff. I wonder what he would do some time in the future. Wink, wink.

"Sorry to seem kind of rude, but what's your name? I forgot easily." Sophie brought her legs closer to her and sat cris-crossed. I did the same so I was eye level.

"That's ok, I didn't introduce myself in the begining. I'm Riley."

"Well I'm Sophie but you already know that. So how old are you?"

"14 in December." I replied. I might seem a little odd that a 13 year old was sent to Camp Green Lake for juvenile reasons, but there are 9-year-olds in jail too.

"Me too, but I turned 14 yesterday. I know great birthday present for me, but you got to endure whatever life gives ya. So, Riley, is this gonna be one hell of a ride for me? Camp Green Lake doesn't seem like the happiest place on earth."

"Sophie, it's gonna be one hell of a ride for anyone who comes here."

A/N: I changed the summary,cause i didn't like the last one and FF wouldn't let meseperate the transitions with so i'm gonna try and fix that.:)I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in forever!!! I had some major writers block but I new that I would introduce someone new, even though it's the third chapter. I had this chapter longer, (which included a bit of Sophie's first hole and more stuff bout Sly) but I decided to cut it in half. I'm gonna try and update faster.

RisRiss

Zig's-Girl235

Kirjava Deamon

Thanks for reviewing : )


End file.
